This invention relates to an acceleration detecting device, and more particularly to an acceleration detecting device for detecting acceleration in all directions.
A conventional acceleration detecting device is typically constructed in such a manner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,799, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,972, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 132845/1998, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 153614/1998 or the like. The acceleration sensor disclosed includes a diaphragm provided on a central region thereof with a weight, a base made of a metal material and arranged so as to support an outer periphery of the diaphragm, and an acceleration sensor element fixed on a surface of the diaphragm opposite to a surface thereof on which the weight is arranged. Such an acceleration detecting device is constructed so as to detect acceleration in a predetermined direction in such a manner that the acceleration sensor element outputs an acceleration signal depending on deformation of the diaphragm due to application of acceleration to the weight. In particular, an acceleration detecting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,972 is constructed in the form of a single unit wherein a weight, a diaphragm and a base are formed integrally with each other. The weight, diaphragm and base are mounted directly on a casing of a measuring equipment or an electronic equipment.
Unfortunately, the conventional acceleration detecting device substantially fails to accurately position the weight, diaphragm and base on a casing of a measuring equipment or an electronic equipment.